


Mangled

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 11. “Do you ever mean the things you say?”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Mangled

Mangled is what your last boyfriend had said about your left leg. But, now as he stood before you, spewing about how you were perfect and beautiful, how much he missed you. You couldn’t help but wonder.

“Do you ever mean the things you say?” You ask him quietly, watching as Justin’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“What?”  
You yank up your left pant leg, “I thought I was mangled? Damaged goods due to a car accident.”  
He flinches, “I didn’t mean that, Y/N. I was just angry.”  
You shake your head, “Just get out. I don’t want to see you again, ever. And I mean that Justin. I got over you, I’m happy.”  
He nods, defeat clear on his face. “I am sorry, Y/N and I meant every word I said today.”  
“Bye, Justin.” You quickly shut the door, before resting against it.

“You good?” Colson asks, having heard the whole conversation.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” Surprisingly, you meant it, as you joined him on the couch. Pressing a kiss to his lips, when he pulls you on his lap.


End file.
